


Close Call

by windmarks



Series: Prompts. [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmarks/pseuds/windmarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael talks to his mother about his feelings for Olivia. (Takes place sometime after 17x20.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for thebarsondaily's "close call" prompt on tumblr.   
> Word count: 300

Barba’s right ear is red from holding his cellphone to his face for the past 10 minutes. He completely regrets telling his mother about his feelings for Olivia the night before during dinner. Thinking back, Barba has no idea why he opened up to his mother.

_“Is it the sergeant you’re always telling me about? Benson?”_

_“She’s a lieutenant now, but yes” he responded with a hint of humor in his voice. However, his expression fell as he finished “...and the latest update on Olivia’s life is that she’s dating a Captain from IAB”_

In the present, the subject continues with Barba’s mother telling him that Benson would drop this Tucker guy in a minute if he told her how he feels.

After a few more minutes of accomplishing nothing at the office, yet knowing well that you don’t hang up on Cuban moms, Rafael puts his phone on speaker and lets her vent about his one-sided attraction towards Olivia, only responding when necessary while he works on SVU’s latest case.

“Oh, and maybe you could invite her to your place and cook. You can borrow my recipes” Lucia says excitedly.

“How exactly did we get from ‘she doesn’t have feelings for me’ to this?”

“Just ask her out!”

“I’m telling you, Olivia wouldn’t feel the same way”

Just as he is finishing his sentence, Olivia walks into his office. He quickly hangs up the phone.

“Hey Barba, here are the files you asked”

Still a little shocked that he was almost caught, he only nods in response.

“By the way, did you say my name?” she asks.

“Hm, just telling Rollins that you wouldn’t like for her to question the perp again without more evidence”. Close call, Rafael thinks as he’s already planning what he’ll say to his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to do more of these drabbles in the future!


End file.
